Life after Death
by Coming-Of-Chaos
Summary: The X-men knew it was only a matter of time before something new was thrown in to their hectic lives, but it safe to say fighting a inter-dimensional demon along side a hero thought to have been killed was not one of them!
1. Chapter 1 His end is the not End!

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Spider-Man or X-Men: Evolution nor do I own any of the characters from the series. I'm not making any money off of this story and all rights belong solely to their respective owners.

I saw a fic I really like with this pairing in it and thought I'd give making a story of them a try. I got this idea from looking at the last comic book of the Ultimate Spider-Man so this is going to be sit in the X-Men: Evolution universe after they beat Apocalypse, so Nick Fury still head of S.H.I.E.L.D, Jonny storm still came to live with Peter wanting a normal life and Peter hasn't met the X-Men yet.

Well let get this story on the road!

* * *

><p>The soul of Spider-Man drifted through the Void, twisted and mangled from the beating he took at the hands of the Green Goblin and the Sinister Six, he was dead now! It had all happen so fast, from getting shot by the Punisher's to fighting the Sinister Six, then at long last his showdown with the Green Goblin.<p>

_-flashback-_

_Peter at this time can be seen grabbing Gwen and his Aunt May and trying to get them away from Green Goblin, moving to the front of his house, Peter drops then them off and told Gwen to get as far away from there as possible, As Peter swings off to go fight Osborn's once again, May sees that Peter is bleeding badly out of his wounded side. Peter at first was to kick the crap out of the goblin good, but pain coming from his wound was to much._

_Realizing he can't beat Osborn in his current condition, Peter had swings over to his unconscious friend Johnny Storm for help, Johnny who had wake up and remembers what was happening told Peter to get out of there as he flames on and attacks Osborn, but the green Goblin absorbs all of Johnny's fire power, before knocking him unconscious again. Osborn now with a even more power in him started shooting powerful blast at Peter and with the__ pain in his's side hurting him too much Peter was at the Green goblin's mercy. _

_Just as Osborn is about to finish him off, MJ comes in with a stolen truck and slams it right into Osborn! Peter glad for the small break rescues her out of the truck and kisses her before he then, throws her through the air and into a webs a net telling her to "get out of here!" Osborn was starting to come out of the wreckage and is saying how he will kill Peter and his family and Peter knowing he didn't have much time left picks up the truck and smashes it into Goblin once then twice, telling him to "Shut Up!" with MJ is rooting for him, but suddenly the truck explodes throwing Peter through the air and landing on his front lawn. _

_Johnny wake up to see what just happen ran over there to Peter, seeing how hurt he is _Johnny was_ thinking of flying Peter to the hospital, but MJ tells him it might only hurt him more to move him. Despite Gwen's protests May tears through the crowd and finds Peter dying throwing Gwen into shock before the girl hurry's and calls the hospital who already knows and are on their way already while this was going on was doing her best to May try to get Peter to hold on, but she know it was too late. Peter knowing this was the end says all that matters is that he saved her, that while he might not have been able to save his Uncle Ben he was just glad he save her, it was then that Peter Parker, one of the greatest heroes in New York passes away. _

_-flashback-_

Thinking back on his life as he drifted through the Void, one thought crossed Peter's mind then, _(So this is the end huh?) _Peter sighed at this and began to focus on something, anything that had ever gone right for him. Mostly he thought of Mary Jane. Then he felt something. He looked down to see he was being pull, some type of force was pulling to some him some were! looking farther that when Peter saw it, a black hole was pulling him in, and all Peter did was watch himself fall, not really interested and just closed his eyes, accepting his fate, thinking that where ever the black hole lead him, that would be where he was meant to go.

"**At accepting Death already? How boring!"**

That cause his eyes widened in surprise at that dark, powerful but some how famale voice; Peter looked up, in time to see a pair of giant white eyes looking at him in the dark vortex as the vacuum from it was started to pull him in fast with one thought going through his mind as he was suck in, _(Can't any part of my life be nomaly?)_ than every thing went black.

* * *

><p>Peter didn't know how long he been a sleep but what he did know was that he felt great like he never been in a fight with the Green Goblin or- that got his attention as his eyes shot open and he mange to stand up, looking at himself he saw his suit was still in tatters from his battle with the Green Goblin and like before he wasn't wearing his mask. <em>(but even so I'm not in pain anymore!)<em> Peter thought before looking around at the place he was in and if there one thing he had to say for his situation it was that while it may not be hell, Peter was pretty sure it was close. The place was some kind of region made of icy fogs and mists, it was also dark here and very cold, looking down he saw what look like a serpent eat corpses and another one gnawing on the roots of a giant dead tree that went all the way up into the sky even past the clonds.

"Just where am I?" He said out loud not really thinking he get a answer. But he did!

(**You are in Niffleheim, little Spider**.) Peter's eyes focused on the voice that seem to be in his head so quickly that there was almost a small burst of static to accompany with his movement.

(**And it about time you woke up**!) Looking up before him what look like a woman sitting on a dark throne with pale skin wearing some type of green cloak slash bathing suit and had on the most complex mask he had ever seen and the white eyes of the mask were the same as the ones he seen in the vortex before he black out.

"Uh.. Um.. Ah.. Hello?" Peter ask more then said not really sure what to make of any of this, he had die in his battle with Green Goblin that much he was sure of but it seen that even Peter death can't be normaly. One of the pale skin lady white, narrow eyes lifted a little upwards, signalling that she was rising her eyebrow underneath the mask and an amuse look on her face, that when Peter saw a scar line running down from where said eyebrow was at and wonder if it meant anything.

"**Hello little Spider and welcome to Niffleheim**!" She said with her arm's out wide as she look down on him and and her full lips coloured black, twisted up in a secret smile "**I'am Hela the Goddess of Death and ruler of Hel and Niffleheim!"**

Peter look just look at her for a long minute not all that sure what else to do, the lady just told him he was in hell and Peter somehow found himself believing her, then a thought hit him."

Okay but why am I here in hell?" Peter ask sure he hadn't did any thing to get in hell, Hela just give him a a mysterious smile as she answer.

"**Nothing as you are not in hell but in Niffleheim!**"

"HUH!" Peter said dumbly not sure what she ment by that.

"I did nothing?" he ask getting a nodded from the Death Goddess who still had a look of amusement on her face.

"So I did nothing, whoa that a relief!" Peter said happy that it wasn't anything he did that got him here but then paused as a new thought hit him and before he could ask Hela held up her hand as if knowing what Peter was going to say.

**"Niffleheim is a dominion only for those who did not die as heroes and before you ask no you sould not be here as you did die as a hero!" **She briefly glanced at him to ensure he was keeping up with her explanation, not wanting to have to say it again and was glad to see his eyes were on her! "**But just because your soul was not meant to come here doesn't mean I can't find a way to drag you to Niffleheim!**"

These words made Peter's eyes wide as she pulled out a egg like Stone from behind her. "**This is call a Norn Stone but in my case it a very special Norn Stone...**" Peter was sure he didn't like the sound of that but let her go on.

"**This Norn Stone is one that I made and with it I can draw in any soul I wait want to me!**" Hela said much to Peter horror as she started to bounce the stone in her hand. "**Well truth be told I can only use it on one soul at a time and only every 3 days! But enough about that.**" the Death Goddess said as her eyes turn to Peter making him VERY nervous at the look she was giving him even more then he already was. "**How much of your death and life do you remember?" **

That was a odd Question Peter remember everything about his life and untimely demise, after all it not something he could forget but then Peter felt himself suddenly get very nervous as he felt Hela staring at her.

"Everything?" he said very unsure of himself.

Hela was now leaning against her throne, her eyes now fixated on him as if she was trying to kill her with an intense glare.

"**Are you asking me or telling me ?**" she said with a smirk.

"Everthing!" he repeated with more authority in his voice.

From the way her mask move it look like Hela had closed her eyes as she exhaled deeply. "**Good, some who I use the Norn Stone on have forget how they die or even who they are, so it please me to know I don't have to worry about fixing your memorys.**"

Peter let out a sigh at that, while he may not be the nervous type, there was something really terrifying about this Lady _(Might be because she the Goddess of Death!)_.

"**Any way the reason, why I pull you here is because I have a deal for you.**" The malicious smile Hela give him when she said that had Peter feeling VERY uneasy and her next few word stop him cold! "**How would you like it if I give you your life back?**"

* * *

><p><strong>Xavier Institute<strong>

"Professor! Professor! You've got to see this!" came the voices of Jean Gray and Katherine 'Kitty' Pryde who quickly open up his front door to Charles Xavier study, Charles look up in surprise at the two girl and while Kitty was know for doing this what really surprise him was that Jean was with her too.

"Professor you need to come down to the Rec. Room now! There something on T.V. you need to see!" Kitty said and Charles was about to tell them it would have to wait until later when Jean lifted him off the ground and over his desk much to Charles surprise!

"Sorry Professor but Kitty right, you have to see this!" Jean said as Kitty drop threw the flool and Jean lifted herself off the ground and flow both her and Professor down stairs and at times like this he really wish Logan was still there but the man had gone off looking for X-23 or as he call her Laura and said he would not be coming back with out her.

This made the Professor smile a bit, with things quieting down from the battle with Apocalypse everyone was told to take it easy but Logan had other plan, Feeling that this was just a calm before a new storm came figure it was time for him to go looking for Laura. Charles came out of his thoughts when Jean landed them in the Rec. Room where every one was watching the News.

"_This just in, the teen superhero Spider-Man reveal to be Peter Parker is confirm to have been kill doing a fight between the Punisher and the Sinister Six!" _The lady on the news channel said.

"What!" Professor gasp at hearing this.

"Yeah it all over TV! Spider-Mans dead!" Kitty said a bit shaken as Jean told him what she knew, it seem that the Green Goblin had broken out of jail with his Sinister Six to kill Spider-Man who had beem shot by the Punisher when he try to stop a bank robbery and unknowingly got in the way line of fire. It was because of this that the young hero was in no shape to fight off SIX super power criminals, it seem that somehow doing the fight his mask had come off reveling him to be Peter Parker and with the help what was now know as his Aunt May had so how beat off five of the criminal. But in the end Peter in the Green Goblin end up killing one another.

"Man I can't beleave this!" Kurt aka Nightcrawler said having been a huge Spider-Man fan himself while Evan aka Spike nodded him being the same.

"Neither can I?" Professor said as wheel himself back to his offiles with his head down while Jean sent a sad look, she knew that the Professor had long since wanted to go to New york and find Spider-Man and bring him back Institute. The Professor had felt that while the boy was only trying to do good with his power sooner of later it would get him kill if he kept at it alone, but with every thing that was going on at the time they just didn't have the time.

"_It looks like you were right, it did get him kill._" Jean sent telepathically causing him to turn to her sad smile on his face.

"_Yes was, but I wish I wasn't._" Professor sent back as he wheeled himself out the door.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Three weeks later- grave yard<span>**

A girl in her teens could now be seen walk into the Queen's Grave yard. The girls name was Lana Baumgartner and she was here to vist the Grave of a classmate of hers name Peter Parker. Lana thought of him as a friend at first but then watch on TV as the News revealed him to be Spider-man, the guy who got her mom lock up and even Lana arrested. Walking up to his Grave Lana really didn't even know why she was here only she had to see it for herself. See that he was really dead... and see how would she'd feel.

Standing in front of the Grave Lana wasn't sure what to feel, on one hand Spider-Man had been the reason she was sent to live with her grandmother and her mom was in jail but On the other hand she had been robbing a bank, can she really be anger that he stop her from breaking the law, plus Peter and Jonny Parker 'who thank to the news Lana now knew was also Jonny Storm AKA the Human Torch ' had been Lana's best and only friends and she loved hanging out with them.

Looking back on it now, the things she use her Powers for seemed really selfish in comparison to what Peter and Jonny did with theirs, and fact the more Lana thought about it the more she was begining feel like a really bad person! Peter had used his powers soldly for helping people when he got them and had done a lot of good too, and because of that criminals from all over the city hated him and in the end he die for being a hero, what right did she, who use her powers to rob banks and hurt people have to be mad at him?

"Mother fucker, I'm a bitch!" Lana grimaced and gave a humorless chuckle. "Aren't I Peter? Why the fuck did you ever become friends with a bitch like me!?" Lans ask kneeing down and put her hand on top of the grave. bring she thought together Lana spoke agin.

"What was it like, being a hero and fearing that someday that the criminals you put away might find out who you are and come get you?" nothing not a word but Lana went on. "Was I ever in those fears? Thinking about it now I really hope not, becausing I really did think of you as a friend... and I still do."

Lana felt her eyes began to water the more she thought about it. "You didn't even go running around school telling everyone how 'Spider-Man' had kick my fucking ass, ha ha Jonny didn't ether." Lana could feel the few tears falling down from her eyes as she pulled out a black rose from her small black purse and put it on top of the grave stone.

"I guess... what I'm... really here for... is..." Lana hesitated for a moment _(Just say it dipshit!)_.

"I'm sorry for... any trouble... I cause you..." Lana finally got out, Standing up, and had a small smile on her face.

"Thank you, for being my friend." with one last smile she turn and begin walking away glad she had come here to night.

"BPPMOOOOOH!"

Lana had just got five feet away when that loud sound came and cause her to quickly turn around and put her hands up in defense, looking left to right she saw nothing.

"I don't know what asshole did that but if he don't come out now, I'm gonna start blasting shit!" Lana yell, after her mom had been put in jail she had to learn how to use her power by herself and though it take alot of focusing she was now able to shoot small explosive blasts from her hands.

"BPPMOOOOOH!"

There it was again and this time Lana knew where it was coming from! Peter grave!

"BPPMOOOOOH!"

And it sound like something OR someone was trying real hard to break out, Lana didn't even realize her hand had drop and was just standing there with she eyes widen as a large crack form in the grave stone, in the shape of a spider web

"BPPMOOOOOH!"

The crack was getting bigger.

"BPPMOOOOOH!"

Some of the cenmant was coming up now

"BPPMOOOOOCCCCRREHH!"

Jumping back a bit Lana saw a hand burst out of the grave before grabing on to the ground and pulling the rest of it body out breaking the rest of the grave completerly open and Lana had one thought going through her mind at seeing who it was _(SON OF A BITCH!)_. Peter Parker! The guy who should by alrights be dead!

"I can breathe!" Peter yell out loud and as if to emphasize his point by he take several deep breaths. Lana was in shock at seeing her old friend back from the dead so much that she did even realize that she had begin to slowly walk up to him.

Peter was still trying to get the air back in his lungs so it didn't surprise Lana when he didn't notice her standing right in front him or when she ever so slowly kneel down before him, Lana hesitated for a moment before reaching out and putting her hand on top of his right shoulder.

"P- P- Peter!" Lana whisper all to softly as his head shot up and eyes widen.

"Lana?" Peter replyed back surprise to see her of all people.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 The deal is made

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Spider-Man or X-Men: Evolution nor do I own any of the characters from the series. I'm not making any money off of this story and all rights belong solely to their respective owners.

**Chapter2**

* * *

><p>Oh dear God. Of all the situations Peter Parker had found himself in, including facing his own oncoming death, this had to be the most Earth shattering one of them all. Right now, if a every criminal he ever gave a beat down were to appeared out of nowhere and attack him, he was pretty sure they'd kill him without being able to move so much as a muscle in his own defense.<p>

"**Is something wrong, little Spider?**" Hela ask her eyes still fixated on him with that intense glare!

"Um no, it just um ah th-" Peter flinch when Hela started laughing, obviously please with the reaction her questions had caused.

"**Cat got your tongue?**" She asked with a dark, but playfully tone. "**But It's true; if you want I can bring you back to life!**" Hela face then gain a gleefull look!

"**In fact not only can I bring you back to life but I can make it so you are stronger, faster, and in everyway more powerful then before!**" Hela almost zoned out at thinking of all the possibly for his powers! Peter eyes were wide open at what she was saying, it all just sounded to good, his eye narrow at that, _(Because it most likely is!) _Peter thought.

"Wow the goddess death is offering to bring me back to life! I must either have caught you in a good mood or I've won the 100 million life return prize!" Peter said Sarcastic, now that the shock of dying was wearing off, some of his old self was coming back now. However Hela just clap her hand together and smile and Peter could almost see the crafty gleam in her eyes through the mask!

**"You are an astute one in thinking that I'd want somthing in return for this!**" Hela then lean in. "**The truth is, there's man I want you to kill!**"

"Pass, sorry as much as I want to live again, I'm not about to murder anyone!" Peter replyed, but all Hela did was start laughing again!

"**Oh how I find myself enjoying your spirit little Spider. You have the heart of a jester but with a mind full of intelligence.**" her grin widen at this. "**Well done, that'll aid you in the task to come.**"

"Hey, hey, hey, I just said I'm not gonna do it!" Peter yell back at her.

"**Are you sure little Spider?**" Hela voice said right in to his ear, turning around quickly, Peter had to take a few steps back at seeing the death goddess right behind him!

"How!?" Peter whisper, he hadn't taken his eyes off her the whole time so just how did she do that! Hela for her part didn't even bother addressing Peter shock.

"**The man I want you to kill is dangerous**** to both midguard, and your family and friends!**" Hela stated as Peter's wrylyness was replace a moment later with all seriousness.

"**A powerful sorcerers name Mordo came to my realm and stole a very dangerous artifact from me!**" as Hela said this her smile was oddly absent now and Peter's eyes widen when her started to take off her mask!

"**And in doing so gave me this scar.**" Peter could only grasp in horror at the vicious scar that ran down her jawline from her left ear to her chin giving Hela a particularly unpleasant aura!

"**The artifact he's stolen is call the casket of souls!**"

"Casket of souls?" Peter reply back with a confusion look waiting for Hela to go on.

**"The casket of souls was made by a very powerful demon lord name Dormammu.**" Hela went on but stop when Peter rise his hand.

"**Yes?**" she ask.

"I'm sorry but doyou really think I can kill a guy who not only works for a demon lord but is also somone even you couldn't beat?" Peter Ask however this had been a mistake as Hela face became one full of anger and rage before grabbing him by the front of his shirt and pulling Peter up to her eye view!

"**DO NOT MAKE LIGHT OF MY POWER CHILD! I WOULD HAVE KILLED MORDO MYSELF EASLY IF DORMAMMU HAD NOT GIVEN HIM THAT DAMN SILVER DAGGER!**" Hela yell in fury at her lost to Mordo before dropping Peter and quickly calming down, Peter gulped as he got back up. _(Nice one, Parker, you just had to piss off the all powerful Death Goddess! Brilliant.)_ he thought.

"**But that is beside the point, with the casket of souls in hand, Mordo will be able bring Dormammu into your world very soon, unless you stop him!**" in a fraction of a second her grin was back as though she didn't just snap moment ago.

"Um how is he going to do that?" Peter said carefully, trying hard not to piss off the woman again but rise a eyebrow at how her grin seem to widen.

"**If you won't to know more, then you must sign the contract!**" Hela said pulling out a long piece of paper from behind her and handing it to him.

"**Read it and sign.**" after taking that contract Peter plan on giving it a full once over, making sure not to leave anything out but to his surprise it was quick and to the point.

"This is pretty straight forward, and I can't find anything that looks like a trick or loophole you can use to keep my soul!" Peter stated in shock before looking up to Hela and saw she had pull out a golden blade.

"**I've never been one for endless and convoluted bureaucracy. In fact you could say I'm old fashioned...**" Hela then handed Peter the blade as he look over the contract once more.

"**So have you read it all?**"she ask and Peter nodded.

"It says here that in return for killing Mordo and making sure Dormammu doesn't gain control of midguard, my life will be restore and the booster to my powers will be irrevocaly mine? What does that last part mean?" Peter ask not sure what that word meant.

"**Irrevocaly your, means that once our deal is complete the power boost will be yours to keep.**" Hela replied before tapping the doted line on the comtrack.

"**Now sign it.**" Peter put the blade to his finger but froze, momentarily conflicted.

"I still don't like the idea of killing the guy." Peter said looking up at her again, The Death Goddess's smile turn cold at his words as her face came closer to Peter's.

"**I would think you'd dislike it even more when that genocide loving demon starts to laid wast to your world!**" their faces were only an inch part now and Peter knew she could see the sweatdrops falling down his brow as her tone became dangerous low.

"**And that putting a side the fact that Mordo has most likely already kill dozen!" **Hela smile became cruel at the end.** "I wonder how many more will need to die for you to get your act together, hmm?**"

There was nothing at all subtle about that to Peter as he gave his finger a small cut and sign the contrack in blood. Looking over him as Peter finish signing the contrack Hela couldn't help but grin fiendishly as she thought of the look on Mordo's face when Peter came after him, knowing the return of Spider-man would not be something anyone saw coming! It was one of the reasons why Hela choose Peter, He was in unknown facter in all this as well as Hela having no connection to him, so when he and Mordo finally meet, Mordo would be none the wiser to what was really going on.

_(By the time Mordo does know what I've done ,)_ Hela thought with a evil smile as Peter handed the contrack back to her _(It'll be too late!) _Looking it and seeing his name where it should be Hela smile at the boy.

"**It is done!**" with those dark word a shining bright lights hit Peter causing his whole body to glow!

"WHOA, WHOA, what going on!" Peter yell as he started to rise off the ground, Hela just had an amuse look on her face as Peter rised higher and higher.

"**Your returnning back to you Body little Spider...**" Peters's eyes went wide at hearing he was gonna live again so soon _(Hey, but wait!)_

"You still haven't told me about the casket of souls or why it was stolen or what Mordo plans to do OR what I should be doing!" Peter yell down to her as he was already 15 teen feet in the air and was getting higher, Hela just look on with that same amuse look in her eyes.

"**All in do time little Spider, but for now the only thing you need to know is that it been aboutthree weeks since you die so have fun breaking out of your grave!**" Hela Grin at the look on his face. "**And be sure to find a self place to hide for the time being, I'll be in contack with you soon!**"

"What! Just what the hell are you talking about, What do you mean fun breaking out of my grave and why would I need a place to hide-" Peter's lines stop at seeing the cold smile on her face.

"**Oh and one more thing, though it wasn't in the contrack,**" Hela begin, glaring cold death at Peter "**I would be most displeased were anything to interrupt the TASK I just set out for you, so I think it's best for you not to come in contack with your aunt or the woman name Mary Jane Watson for now...**" with that she snap her fingers and Peter shoot off into the sky in a flash of light with Hela looking on.

"**Why do I forget the feeling I forgot to warn him about something?**" Hela said after a moment tapping her chin.

* * *

><p><strong>Grave Sight<strong>

Binking his eyes open, Peter was not all that sure of what just happen, (_Wasn't I just talking to the Goddess of death a moment ago? and why is it so dark?) _that when Peter realize two important things one he was in his coffin, and two he couldn't breath!

* * *

><p>"<strong>Oh yeah, now I remember. There no air when your bury in the ground.<strong>" If someone else had accompanied Hela, they would have a glint of mischief in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Peter for his part had begone punching at the top of his coffin as hard as he could but his joints were stiff from being inactivity for so long making it hard for him to put as much strength into it as he wanted but when Peter punch a hole in the top he knew it was enough. After smashing out of the funerary box Peter quickly begin digging to the top as fast as he could but soon met with cold hard stone (<em>My Gravestone maybe?<em>) Peter thought and re-began punch the stone as hard as he could and kept at it even as his Knuckles started to bleed, feeling the stone crack Peter punch ever harder on it till he finally broke the gravestone open!

"I can breathe!" Peter yell out loud, not know or for the moment caring if anyone was there and several deep breaths trying to get the air back in his lungs. while this was going Peter didn't see the girl who had just seen him Burst out of his grave and didn't he hear her slowly walk over to him and drop to one knee, but Peter did realize it when a hand was place on his shoulder and a small whisper of 'P- P- Peter' was made. His head shot up and eyes widen at the last person he thought he would see here.

"Lana?" Peter replied looking just as shock as she was, after staying like that for a minute, Peter thought it best to get all the way out of his grave first before anything else. Using his hand Peter pull his body out of the funerary box with a little help from Lana.

"Lana Um, uhhh, what are you doing here?" Peter ask not all that sure what else to say at the moment, Lana however just kept staring at him with unnerving intensity and was being unnaturally still.

"Lana? Peter said once more starting to worry about the girl.

"You..." Lana said something at last. "You... You..."

"Yeah it me." Peter said almost jokingly.

"You.. FUCK! Your a live!" Lana yell out starting Peter!

"I mean your really a live! But wait are you alright? Are you hurt?" Lana ask now in worried tone; while unnecessarily check up on Peter's body.

"Lana calm down I'm fine, really!" Peter said trying to calm the girl down.

"Fine? FINE! Dude, you were like all dead and shit a moment ago and now your like all boom, boom, boom I can breathe now!" Lana all but shouted when pulled her into a hold with one hand clamped over her mouth

"I'm gonna remove my hand," Peter breathed in her ear making her shiver "but please stop screaming and let me talk." getting a nodd from her, Peter slowly removed his hand from Lana's mouth and sighed with relief.

"Lana, I know this is a lot to take in right now but at the moment I just don't have the time to tell you everything." Peter said trying to get up but was finding it a lot harder then it should be. After finally getting to his feet Peter try to take a step forward and almost hit the ground again but Lana caught him.

"And where are you trying to go with your body like this?" Lana ask putting an arm over her shoulder.

"I can't stay here, and if the police find me that'll just make things even harder for me." Peter replied still trying to move forward but was finding it uncomfortable to do, three weeks in the ground had done number on his body and that was putting aside the Hunger pains, stiff joints, and dry throat that was now making themselfs known.

"Well then tell me where you live and I'll take your ass home." Lana Stated already moving them to the graveyard exit, but her words made Peter freeze as Hela word came back to him! _(Damn it she told me not to go to them, and as much as I'd love to see aunt May and MJ again pissing off that woman doesn't seem like a smart or healthy thing to do) _Peter thought.

"I... I can't go back home at the moment." Peter said in a whisper causing Lana to give him a odd look.

"Why?" Lana ask as she thought that'd be one of the first things he want to do, but The somber look on his face made her not want to press the matter.

Walking in silence to the gates Lana had a lot going thrown her mind at the moment, like how in the hell did she end up carrying one of her class mates that should by all rights be dead out of the cemetery alive, how was he even live to begain with, and why was she not freaking out like she should be, _(No worrys sooner or later it'll register how fucking insane this is, and the asshole in white coats will come and take me away!) _Lana thought as they stop at the exit when something important hit her.

"Hey if your not heading home then just where are you going?" Lana ask as Peter eyes widen realizing he had no where to go!

"I... I'll think of something." Peter said quitely as Lana look at him for a monment then shrugged.

"Well I guess that means your ass is coming home with me then." Lana stated as her started walking them back to her house much to Peter's shock.

"w.. w.. wait a minute you don't realize how dangerous me staying at your house is. " Peter try to say. "I mean you could be-"

"Maybe not, but so fucking what if I don't!" Lana cut in as Peter's jaw drop. "I'm already headed to hell for all the shit I did anyway. Let's at least make it a fun trip for me." Peter's face fell at the girls words wondering just what in the hell is wrong with her, _(Something tells me things just got even more complicated for me.)_ As Peter was dragged to Lana house somehow the brown hair boy swore he could hear Hela laughing at him.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Friends trying to move on

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Spider-Man or X-Men: Evolution nor do I own any of the characters from the series. I'm not making any money off of this story and all rights belong solely to their respective owners.

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Baxter Building- 12:13 P.M.<strong>

Johnny storm AKA the Human Torch can now be seen sitting on his bed looking at a blank T.V screen, It had been about three weeks since his best friends death and he was still depress. It kept coming back to him again and again, how the Green Goblin and his nut job squad had show up out of nowhere at Aunt May's house to kill Peter, and how he had been unable to do anything, what more, Aunt May and Gwen had to be put into hinding because now **everyone** knew who Peter was, and because he was dead, a lot of those psychos would just love to go after his family now! It was all really depressing, Jonny even had to move back in with his sister because of all the crap that happen, Johnny was stir out of his thought when he heard someone coming into his room. Looking up he saw it was a long brown hair girl in a spider suit holding his Fantastic Four unforum, she walk over to him.

"You done being depress, let me answer that, yes you are." Jessica Drew AKA Spider Woman Stated as she sit on Johnny's bed next to him and drop his unforum on his head.

"Put it on, we're going on patol, now." Jessica pretty much command him, Johnny had turn to say no, but the look she was giving him said that was not a good idea, sighing Johnny got up and walk over to his bathroom to change. Watching him close the door Jessica sigh to herself, glad she had gotten him off the bed, it had been a few weeks since she came to stay at the Baxter Building, mainly due to her fear of Aunt May finding out who she really was. See after Jessica had finally told Johnny the truth about her it went with out saying he was more then a little creep out at hearing that he had been making out with his best friends **clone,** but surprisingly enough he didn't want to break up, just saying that it would take some time getting use to though.

Wasn't long before Johnny had gotten Peter on his side and ambash her into coming to live with them, and while it had taken hours and hours on in of talking, yelling, 'and some cursing' Jessica had caven in, On the grounds that they keep quiet about what she really was to Aunt May and let her tell the old lady when she was ready. Things had been going great and Jessica was just about ready to talk to Aunt May about the clone thing... when the Green Goblin attack and destroy everything.

Looking up, Jessica saw Johnny come out the bathroom now dress in the blue and black unforum.

"I'm dress!" Johnny said with a uneasy smile to Jessica who nodded and went to the bed sitting down by her, they stay quiet for a few minutes before he turn to her.

"Okay level with me for moment, do you think we were some kind of horrible people in our past lives or something?" Jessica look at him with an almost questioning nature about her look.

"What? It was a logical question ." Johnny said as he begain waving his arms around.

"I mean we have to had done some really bad shit at some point in time for things like this to keep happening to us!" Johnny said trying not to find someway to justify his point.

"I mean how else do all the mass up crap that keep happening to us?" Johnny pretty much yell out his questions, Jessica wrabbed an arm around him, holding him tight.

"Hey, I know how you feel... He was like a bro- he WAS my brother..." Jessica said quietly, pulling Johnny into a full hug.

"But we were out number, there wasn't much we could do..." Jessica added Johnny kept silent for moment.

"Is knowing that how you can make it through the day?" he ask.

"No..." She answer.

"Then how?" He ask again.

"I'll let you know when I figure it out myself..." he knew that tone, they did this every so often, going through the same questions and getting the same answer.

"You really do miss him?"

"Yes." Johnny move to finally hug her back but his right hand had accident hit the remote, turning on the T.V.

=_And recent news S.H.I.E.L.D. has still refuse to coment on the attack of Peter Parker's Grave_=

"SAY WHAT!" Johnny and Jessica yell as both snap their head at the T.V. with their eyes nearly poping out of them.

=_At the moment there is no taking claim for this attack, but with his grave destroy and his body gone, clearly it is the doing of one of his nemesis who is r__easonable for this_= Jessica could only gaze at the news with her mouth wide open as her arm fall to her side with her eyes lock on the T.V. screem.

Johnny however was pretty much on fire at this point as he listen into the news, but when it said that Peters body had yet to be found, he jump to his feet shacking with rage and yell!

"WHAT! THE! FUCK!"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile- State highway<strong>

"Hey listen up you two, since we been on the road for a month now, when we hit New York city we'll be staying at a hotal for three days, got it?" Logan AKA Wolverine said as he look over to his right at the two girls who nodded back to him. In the front seat of his red pickup truck was Laura Logan AKA X-23, she wore black-blue jean pants a black jackit and a white t-shirt, in her hands was a white envelope and on top of it was a lot of paperwork, Guardianships paperwork. Laura had her eyes completely lock onto it, going over every detail. She was still unable to believe that Logan had got Nick Fury to do this.

(_But it all right here, anything in black and whlte._) Laura thought as felt somthing for the first time in her whole entire life, hope. This of was course completely forgotten a moment later when her hand shot out to grab the arm that reach between her and Logan, Laura turn to glare at the second girl in the trunk, Logan grabbing the bridge of his nose while sighing in annoyance at this.

"Let got of her arm Laura, she was just trying to turn on the radio." his gruff voice remarked, as the brown head girl smile wryly at the former Weapon, after letting her arm go Rahne Sinclair and AKA wolfsbane quckly turn it on and move to a pop song before quickly returning to her seat behind Logan, away from her. Laura look at Rahne for a moment before turning away, It seems that in her wolf form the Scottish mutant had a much more enhanced senses of hearing, sight, and smell. near her and Logan's level which was why he brought Rahne along, to help him track Laure down. This also brought about another problem that Laura had in mind.

"Won't the other students be on edge with me living there?" Laura ask rememdering that the last time she was there it had been far from pleasant, but Logan just scoffed at her words.

"Please, If anything you should be the one on edge, with the way your dress now, Jubilee and Kitty will just be inching to get their hand on you for a game of dress up." Laura just rised an eyebrow at his words not all that sure what he meant than turn to Rahne who had remined queit the whole while they been on the road.

"And what about you? What do you think of me joining the Institute?" Laura ask wanting too hear from a student already there, Rahne let out a nervous laugh, hands slipping from behind to her lap.

"I uh, think um, having you j-j-join would be great?" She shrugged, smiling hesitantly. Laura's eyebrows dropped. "Is that so?" She said turning away from the clearly nervous girl, Logan just sigh while he had only needed Rahne for helping track Laura down, he hadn't plan on Rahne finding her first. Now he had made sure she that understood that she was in no way to engage Laura in combat, just let him know where they were and wait until he arrival. The first part had been done wth ease but with Laura's enhanced senses she knew right away that Rahne was near.

The two had a short fight with the Scottish mutant doing everything she could to keep out of the former Weapon reach, luckly Logan got there fast enough to break it up before things got too far out of hand. He had been hoping her meeting with Rahne would have gone better, but the wolf girl was even more jumper now than she probably would have been if Logan had not brought her along.

* * *

><p><strong>Graveyard- 12:37 P.M.<strong>

News crews from all over the city was crowding around the Queen Graveyard trying to get a word from the grounds keeper, but the police kept them behind the yellow line.

"Mr. Morsen when was it that you found the Grave open?"

"At what time do think it was broken into?"

"Do you have any idea as to where the body has been taken?"

"Or maybe who it's been taken by?"

Questions just kept coming and coming, and the Chief of Police Michael Franks was several was getting a headache from it all, until Frank's look up to see a black helicopters flew in overhead, hovering above them. As the helicopters touched down, numerous black-clad armed men flooded out. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. As several agents started to clear the area of the crowde reporter, ushering them farther away, S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury himself walked out of one chopper and walk over to the broken in Grave.

"Bout time you guys got here." Fury look over to see the chief walking toward him with a grim look on his face before looking down at the defile Memorial of Peter Parker.

"Can't they leave the kid alone by now." Fury mutter as Michael Frank's reach him.

"That what I was thinking, until my people had a look inside." Frank's said causing the S.H.I.E.L.D. Director to give him a hard look.

"You find something I might want to know about?" Fury ask and for some reason Franks actually look very nervous.

"My people take a look around the grave and from what we can see, everthing was plow outwards." Franks said causing Fury to give him confuse look, Frank's than gave him set of pictures. Looking through them, from what Fury could see they were pictures indents in the cenmant.

"Are these fist marks?" Fury ask flipping through the photos.

"Yes, from inside the Grave!" Fury's eyes focused on Frank's so quickly that there was almost a small burst of static to accompany the movement. "What did you say-"

"Director, something or someone burst out of that Grave!" Frank's whisper lowly to Fury as his one eye widen and a flash back to what happen at the Triskelion a few days ago came to mind.

"They can't be connected, can they?" he mutter and before Frank's could ask what he meant-

=WHOOSH!= "FURY JUST THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" -A booming voice said from above. Everyone looked up to see Johnny storm hovering over the grave stone of a angel... That Spider-women sitting on top of...

"MY god Storm! I am not in the mood for this!" Fury shouted at the duo."Spider-women take your boyfriend and get the hell out of here!"

However Spider-women was also not in the mood to be taking order from Fury, this show by her fliping off the grave stone and landing a few inchs from Fury.

"Your not the only one having a bad day Fury!" Jessica yell back while pulling down her mask. After the Green Goblin attack the whole city block saw her un-masks, so there was little point in hiding her face now. "Now tell us who did this my brother Grave!"

"Yeah! So can find the asshole and sue his eyelids shut!" Johnny added landing next to Jessica but was still on fire.

Fury scowl, he felt bad for them, really he did! Peter was Johnny's best friend and Peter had pretty much taken on the role of a brother to Jessica who badly want something close to a family. So yeah he did feel bad as hell for them, more than they'd ever realize but if what the chief of police was implying was true than for the moment it was better for him to keep a lid on this situation, for now.

"I'm not playing Drew, you need to take Storm and-"

=VVVVVVTTTTT!= (_Oh god what now?_) Fury thought as a young boy glowing golden just **teleported **into the Graveyard and crash on to the ground five feet away from them.

"AGH, I really need to work on my landing." The boy said to himself as he got to his feet.

"Either that or buy a helmet." Johnny said as the golden boy look right up to him.

"Spiderwomen! Human torch!" He cry, and both just look at him with a confuse look.

"This is that awkward moment were the only girl here who has nothing better to say, says hi right? So um hi?" Jessica said as she shrugged her shoulders but then both her and Johnny were pull into a bear hug.

"Man am I glad to see you guys! you have no idea how much trouble we're in for!" the boy said loudly.

"Hey **Nove, **you need to calm =VVVVVVTTTTT!= " that was as far as Jessica got before the three disapper in a flash of gold, leaving a wide eye S.H.I.E.L.D. Director and Police Chief who both had only thought going through their mind (_What the hell just happen?_)

* * *

><p><strong>New York: 3:49 P.M.<strong>

Walking up to her house Lana Baumgartner look to be in good mood for once, her trip to the thrift store gone well and the store own didn't even ask why she was buying man's clothing making things much easier for her, walking through the front door Lana didn't even need to check to know that her grandmother was still at the Library working. Heading up to the second floor Lana saw the light on in the bathroom and move to it.

"Hey Peter, you dress?" Lane ask standing outside.

"Yeah come on in." Peter yell back as the the door open and she saw him leaning on the bathroom sink, looking at the mirror.

"Shouldn't you be resting in bed- HOLY SHIT!" Lane curse as she got a good look at Peter.

"I know right!" Peter said still looking into a mirror as both of them were in awe at two facts: one all of his old scars she saw yesterday were gone now, and two: he was in way better Shape than before.

"Damn, now I'll admit you look good before, but now, it like you've turn into a olympic athlete." Lana said walking to him and kneel down to rub her hand over his abs, she grinned and her tongue unconsciously rolled across her lips at what she saw. Peter frowned, feeling a sudden shiver come over him. Suddenly feeling like they were in fact talking about something else. He felt like... meat. And the feeling really disturbed him.

"you mind not doing that? Peter ask.

"Hey fucker I'm giving you room and board for free, just because I haven't said anything about wanting something in return doesn't mean I don't." Lana said and Peter felt that shiver again.

"So your boss do this for you because you look like a fucker who just climb out on his grave yesterday." Lana ask and Peter who was still getting use to the way she talk nodded, having told her about his deal with Hela the day before.

"Had to be but I don't think she's finish yet." Peter said as his body still felt really sore grabbing his arm Lana slowly started massaging it.

"How long until your ready to face this Mordo guy?" Lana ask Peter who had taken a step forward and almost fell face first on to the floor but Lana caught him and throw arm over her shoulder.

"This is why I said you should be resting, dumbass." Lana mutter to him while moving the two back to her room.

"I know, I'm just trying to get back on my feet as soon as possible." Peter said as the two walk down the hallway. "As for when? Well Hela said she'd be in contack soon so I guess she meant after I'm back tip top forum."

"Well until then your ass is staying in bed." Lana said opening the door to her room, after dropping the bag by her door way, they made their way to her bed she set Peter down then move from the bed to grab the game controllers for her XBOX360 she went and sit on the bed next to him and give him one.

"Well like I told you earlier as long as you stay out of my Grandmother view your safe to stay here, for now." Lane said using a remote control to turn on the T.V. and turn it to the game channel.

"Fine but I just wish she would hurry up and tell me what I supposed to do." Peter mutter not at all happy about his situation but at the moment was unable to do anything about it.

"Well til your ass is able to walk with out help you might as well relax." Lana said as she turn on NFL LIVE on her XBOX, sighing Peter set back knowing there wasn't much he could do but wait at the moment. If either of them had turn to the mirror in back of them, they'd had seen Hela smiling maliciously at them.

* * *

><p><strong>11:39 P.M. at night<strong>

Peter and Lana went a head and turn in for the night, while Lana was knock out, Peter hadn't been able to fall a sleep, the reason why can be found in one word; Girls and how Lana had ask if he wanted to spend the night in bed with her (_the fact that she was only in a tank top and pantie almost had me saying yes!_) Peter thought. Before the spider bite other then his friend Mary Jane Peter hadn't been able to get a girl to look at him once let a long twice but now he could name quite a few girls that show him more then just a little interest, Silver Sable, Gwen Stacy, Black Cat, and now Lana Baumgartner. Peter train of thought stop as a something new hit him, other then Gwen none of these girl were normal.

"Wait that doesn't mean I have better luck with girl who are into a more... proactive life stye, does it?" Peter mutter to himself, (_Because if it do then that would just be-ack stop! Your focusing to hard on this just get some sleep and worry about it in the morning._) Peter thought as he pull his blankit over him. It still take another good hour before he fall to sleep, never feeling the dark vine like shadows creeping toward him. A dark laugh could be heard before the shadow swallowed him whole.

* * *

><p><strong>New York at 12:43 A.M<strong>

A Groan could be hear as a dark figure was hanging up side down on what look like webbing that was latch on to a building top over a hundred story off the ground slowly sounded like he was walking up.

"Okay did Doc Ock and tentacles decided to use my head as bongo drum again." he mumble before coming face to face with skyscraper window- (_what the hell!_) -and seeing himself in a Spider-man costume he had never wore be for. The costume was now primary colored midnight blue, with red marking his legs from the thighs down, and a red spider-emblem decorating his chest and a web like cape that seem to floated in the air without any wind.

In a slight panic, he reached up and pulled off the mask. He sighed in relief when he saw he still had his face.

"What is this? What happened to me, Um Hela?" Peter ask as he felt that chill run up and down his spine like back in **Niffleheim**.

"**Glab to see you woke up, little Spider.**" Hela dark voice ring out, as the windows reflection of him change to that of the Death goddess smirking at him.

"UM, what am I doing here?" Peter ask timly, again he wasn't nervous type, but this was lady terrifying to him.

"**Well, I was bore. So I thought since your body was almost done healing I'd have you take it for a spin**."

* * *

><p>To Be Continued.<p>

Next time; The Spider meets The Wolf!


	4. Chapter 4 The Spider meets The Wolf!

**Disclaimer:I don't own Spider-Man or X-Men: Evolution nor do I own any of the characters from the series. I'm not making any money off of this story and all rights belong solely to their respective owners.**

Chapter 4

* * *

><p><strong>Jessica Drew- 12:39 P.M. <strong>

"I don't believe this!" Jessica mutter as she and Johnny give their surrounding a once over and thinking her boyfriend may have been onto something with that past life thing, (_We must have been some real fuckig assholes to be sent to this, this... HELL?!_) Jessica thought and she wasn't speaking figuratively as that what their surrounding look like. The sky was a crimson stain that was filled with the presence of winged abominations that would have sent chills down his spine had he not seen more terrifying things in his life. Johnny stepped on the warm, misbegotten stone ground that surrounded them for what looked like miles and miles behind but in the front of then about a few meters away was some kind of rock formation and beyond that was giant spouts of pure lava! Yes this place look just like hell.

"Umm, why are we in this place?" Johnny now holding onto his girlfriend Jessica who held him back as Nove turn to them still in his glow in the dark state.

"It's a long story, but let's just say I've been checking out my powers since the last time we mat and found out I can go to places other then just Earth." Nove said walking to the rock formation with Johnny and Jessica slowly follow while still hugging one another.

"So you thought it be fun to take us on a trip to Hell?" Jessica ask looking up at all the winged monster flying about but 'thankfully' didn't seem notice them... yet.

"No I brought you guys here to see this thing!" Nove said reaching the rock formation where all the spouts of lava up into the air on he other side and slowly peak over to look at the other before becking for them to come look as well, Johnny and Jessica glaze at one another for a moment before heading over to the boy but refuse to let break the hug lock they were in. upon looking over both them came to agree on one thing at that moment... this would forever be the single most terrifying moment in their lives!

On the other side of the rock formation was a gargantuan figure easely bigger then the tallest buildings in New York city, the thing seem to be composed a flaming fire like energy and it head in hands were look like they were made of said fire like energy.

"Nove... what the hell is tha thing!?" Jessica ask surprise she was even able to speak a the moment while Johnny's mouth was drop wide open and had become speechless at what he and his girlfriend were seeing.

"His name is Dormammu a being of immense mystical power and is the Ruler of this Dark Dimension..." Nove said calmly but looking at his face you could see he really wanted to cry right now.

"He's been using his vast powers to take over other universes... and our is next and line." Nove said and Johnny and Jessica one another, Jessica had only one thing to say.

"Your right, we clearly did something really fuck up to be receiving this kind of punishment..."

* * *

><p><strong>New York: 9:53 P.M.<strong>

"Ye want meh ta do what now?" Rahne Sinclair ask while sitting on the bed of the hotel they just got to 20 minutes ago.

"I want you to steer clear of me and Laura for the night while we head to the fair." Logan answer causing Rahne to raise an eye brow, before smirking.

"I heard ya like em young, but I didn't think it a be that young." Rahne as Logan flash her a glare.

"Not like that!" Logan growl.

"Look I might be able to take care of you kids, but I don't know jack shit about being a dad, so I'm looking for some alone time with her and- screw it! Here 300 bucks, keep yourself busy for a while, okay!?" Logan said pulling out the cash and Rahne quickly take it and nearly ran out the door, Logan sigh glad that was out of the way, now he just needed to not mess up on this whole bounding crap with Laura and he was golden.

"Well let's get this train rack started." Logan mutter walking off to Laura's room.

* * *

><p><strong>New York at 12:43 A.M<strong>

Hanging up side down on some webbing, Spiderman just look at the reflection of Hela on the skyscraper window, hoping this was her just trying to be funny.

"Umm you wake me up just to test out my body, even though I haven't fully recover?" Peter ask, getting a nodded in return, (That _the old Parker luck for ya, once moment I'm sleeping in the same room as a hot girl and the next I'm hanging up side down being told by the lady 'who just happens to be a goddness of death' that it time for a work out._) Peter thought flipping around and planting his feet the building window.

"Okay what did you have in mind, cardio exercises? Because if so I'm sure it can wait to the morning and we can head gym." Peter ask putting his mask back on, Hela had a wicked smile on her face.

"**Oh I have something far more interesting in mind... now it time to be heading off little Spider.**" Peter Parker now Spiderman sighed knowing he had to do as she said, shoot a web line at the nearest skyscraper, Spiderman launch himself forward several yards and swinging off to the next, (_Gotta say I'm really glad to be doing this again._) Peter thought even though he had only been in bed for a day or two he had miss swing from building to building.

"**Now then little Spider, land on the next building within your reach.**" Hela told him and Spiderman land on top of a apartments complex.

"**Good , now why don't we start with the two new powers you'll need to ge use too the most.**" Hela said and to Spiderman's shock he begain feeling something trying to poke out of his knuckles then his world explouded in pain as a pair of stingers extended from his knuckles cover in blood!

"Oh god, Oh god, Oh god! What the hell did you just do!?" Spiderman cried as he could feel a sadistic grin slid across the Hela's face.

"**Awww did that hurt? Then this will most like feel very**... **unpleasant.**" at the end of her words Spiderman felt four sharp pinching in his back that lead him to screaming in agony as he felt like for sword just cut their way out of his back as four spider leg-shaped arms came out from under his web cape. Spiderman drop to one knee not sure what hurt more his hands or his back but didn't notice the blood covering his new body part slowly slid back in him.

"**Oh calm down little Spider the pain should be dying down soon.**" Hela spoke and Spiderman felt it, pain was quickly going away and within seconds it was gone like it had never been there, raising to his feet Spiderman look at the two stingers, one being in each knuckle before looking up and sliding two finger along the long claw of one of the spider legs coming out of his back.

"**The stingers in your hands have a strong venom like paralysing agent, think of them as the fangs of a spider in your knuckles... And what spider wouldn't be completely with out having at least six arms to work with.**" Hela explain and to Spiderman it was clear as day she was very please with her handy work, (_She wasn't kidding when she said I'd be getting a power boost, thank god I wasn't call the amazing porcupine, or likely be wishing I was dead by now._) Spiderman thought in aw at being able to move the legs on his back like they were arms.

"Are these gonna hurt like that all the time because if so I'd rather stick to getting beat up with just my normal powers if you don't mind." Spiderman said not wanting to go through that again, and once again he could feel Hela smiling.

"**No worry, that was the first time you ever use the so of course it hurt but the second will only sting a little and after that you'll barely feel it at all.**" she said and to Spiderman's horror she show him by pulling the stingers and spider legs back inside him and shoot them out again causing like she said a smile sting before repeating he process over a few time just so he'd get the point.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, cut that out!" Spiderman said very uncomfortable by what she was doing and glad it stop.

"As much as I enjoy you playing pop goes the weasel with these things, how the hell are you doing that!?" Spiderman some how knowing she was rising one of her eyebrows, it was starting to creep him how he could tell what her expressions were even though he could see her.

"**Have you already forgoten about our contrack little Spider? Until you complete your end of our deal your under my control until the sorcerer Mordo die.**" Hela told him causing Spiderman eyes to widen.

"Wait so you can make me do anything you want!?" Spiderman gasp notl liking that at all.

"**Yes but rest a sure I'm not one for playing the puppeteer, this is just my way of making sure that at the end of Mordo's life you deal the finally blow.**" Spideman knew right away what she was getting at.

"You mean if I can't bring myself to finish him off, you'll..."

"**Yes little Spider, if your unnecessarily high morality get in the way then rest a sure I'll take control and kill him myself.**" Hela stated and it unease him how she pretty much just said one way or another his hand would be stain with blood.

"**Think it this way little Spider, whether you do it or I'm force to take control and kill him, your life and body will be your own again.**" Hela said but it didn't make him feel any easier.

"**Well enough about that, how about we continue with testing out your power?**" Hela said and for once Spiderman was more than happy to comply with her wishes, wanting to get his mind off of what he just learn.

* * *

><p><strong>New York across town<strong>

"Okay they'll be 12.93." a seven eleven employee said to the brown haired girl who hand her the money and walk out of the store drinking a coke before biting into a cheeseburger.

"Man this got boring really fast." Rahne mutter before taking another bite, she had already been to the movies and had hit up the arcades, Rahne would go shoping since she still had over 200 dollers left but wasn't one to go shoping by herself by side all the malls were close anywhy.

"I can't go to te fair since that were old Mr. Logan's at and I'd rather stay away from the little missy for now." Rahne mumble before remembering there was a club they past by on the way to the hotel and it might be open, (_Guess I'm heading there._) Rahne thought as she turn to go but she felt something metallic at the back of her head, and heard a voice.

"Hi there toots. Hand over your money." Rahne without even looking elbowed the man in the left kidney hard before he even knew what was going on.

"What a moron!" She mutter walking off and left the man behind her throwing up and in pain.

"HELP!" a scream caught her attention (_I guess the crime-level in this town wasn't being over-exaggerated._) Rahne thought as she ran to where it came from and stop at an allyway, a mugger tried to grab the purse from a crying woman who held on to it by her life.

"No no please! I got a child we need our money, please!"

"Like I care bitch! Now Let go before I cut you up badly!"

"Hey! I rather now like how your using that there word, or how you be a treat an that there lady." Rahne said slowly walking into the ally, the mugger throwed the woman to the ground and stepped closer to the foolish stranger who call him out.

"Look hear you little shit, unless you want to get stab you'd better get lost!" he said and reached out his arm to pushed Rahne back, but to his surprise she grab his arm and lifted him into the air with only one hand.

"I don't know who you a calling a little shit, but if you don't want meh clawing her face of next time then I think you should a stop doing this." at any other time her Irish accent might have been taken as real sexy but when adding her claws and fangs that she brought out they just made her plain terrifying and she quickly smash him into a wall, he made a weak groan as he passed into the land of unconsciousness before making her way to the shaken lady.

"Are you alright madam?" Rahne ask kneeling down to her and glad it was dark so the lady didn't see her small tranformation, the lady nodded and quickly pull out her cell phone to call the cop, at that point Rahne thought it best to maker herself disappear before they came and ask to many questions. She turned around and left the alley with quickness, leaving the woman there wondering what just happend.

"Well that was fun, guess I should a being heading to that a club now." Rahne said out loud with a smile glad she got to use her power to help someone, about to head off she stop at seeing a shadow swing past over the building, (_What's the!?_)

* * *

><p>"I can control more my <em>spider<em>-_sense_ now?" Spiderman gasp swung through the thick canyons of New York city rather interesting in what Hela had to say about his spider-sense.

"**Yes you can.**" Hela told him glad to see looking foward to what she had to say for once.

"**You remember that feeling you get whenever actives right?**" Hela ask getting a yes in return.

"**Well with that feeling in mind trie to concentrate on pulling out that feeling.**" Hela told him as he landed on the side of a building with Hela's reflection appearing on the window once more as he begain doing just as she said before a thought came to him.

"What should I concentrate on?" Spiderman said trying not to remember the fact that right now he look like he was talking to no one and as such felt like a loon.

"**Anything will do, your a hero right? Trie concentrating on finding a crime that might be happening right now.**" Doing just that Spiderman think of wanting to find a crime over and over again in his head before he felt the familiar buzz in the back of his head pointing him to the left and some how knowing it was a few blocks down.

"It work! I really can control it now!" Spiderman yell out loud for once not caring if anyone heard him.

"**Yes you can. And the best part is that it will still act as an automatic so you'll be warn of danger ahead of time like before.**" Hela state as Spiderman was already to head off.

"**But before you go and fight whatever petty criminals you found let me give you some words of advice.**" Hela said stoping him in his track.

"Okay, what?" Spiderman said wanting to get a move on.

"**First of all let me ask you this, has there ever been a time that your spider-sense was wrong?**" Hela ask, Spiderman raise an eye brow under his mask.

"Well yeah, I can think of quite a few." Spiderman replied though to the reflection.

"**Oh really, do tell.**" Spiderman really didn't get any of this but went along with it.

"Well there was the time when I caught Silver Sable and it went off for no... wait a second that not right." Spiderman stop remembering it had gone off because he had been tying to use her cell phone and was trying warning him that if he press it's buttons it shock him, he didn't listen.

"Oh I know, what about the time it went off around JJ and... no wait he had actually been one of the chameleon twins that time." Spiderman mutter trying to think hard of a time it was wrong but only came up with times he thought it was wrong much to Hela amusement.

"**Here let me help you with this, there has never been a time when your spider-sense was wrong...**" Hela stated bring his attention back to her.

"**I want you to burn this into your mind, your spider-sense is your best power and no matter how normal things may look on the** **outside,**"

"**If you spider-sense goes off then that mean that in some shape or form there is a threat to you near by.**" Hela said and Spiderman had to admit it was some of the best advice he'd heard in a long time, and he'd most centainly keep that in mind, see that she as done he swung off.

A little bit away, nine men stepped onto the roof top of a warehouse holding large bags of money and cheering at not getting caught be the cops.

"We did it we got away from the cops!" one as he open the bag to look at all the stack of 100 doller bills.

"Heh, and none of those super power freaks showed up either." another said

"And my favorite line out of Naruto is... Dynamic Entry!" a blure of dark blue and red came out of no where and smash into the back of one of there heading knocking him out and causing the other eight to gasp at seeing the wallcrawler appear out of nowhere.

"Ya know, you really shouldn't have tempted fate by using a line like that or you could end up walking right into a foot to the back of the head." he said and you could tell even with their mask on there jaws had drop right open.

"It's Spiderman!" one crie now scary for him life.

"You dumbass! Spiderman dead!" another growl pulling out a gun and the other agreed.

"That right this is just that new punk kid who's always getting his ass kick." another added catching Spiderman attention, (_New kid? Don't tell me someone already trying to replace me?_) Spiderman thought feeling the need to track down the kid and stop him before he got himself killed.

"Well whoever he is, he ain't the real deal so let's take him out!" the boss of them yell as they all pointed their gun at Spiderman who flip out of the way as they fire with two of them ending up getting clipping themselves on the arms and shoulders.

"Firing all at once while your all close like that and not knowing you'll hit one another, man not even the Ringer was a dumb." Spiderman said webbing the down crooks to the ground and flipping in back of one of them and grabbing him by the head and throwing him into the roof top door.

"Of course you didn't beat him by much but that still saying something." Spiderman spoke as that buzz came to the back of his had again letting him know one was about to fire from his right, _(Time to test out these new arms of mine._) Spiderman thought as a large long spider leg shot out of his back aiming for the gun but to his surprise cut the weapon in half.

"It cut through a freaking gun!?" Spiderman gasp pulling the spider leg back in his back before shooting the disarm man with a web line and pulling him off his feet before slaming him into two others and webbed them up, (_I got to be careful with this these things, one wrong move and I could have cut him in two!_) Spiderman thought ducking out of the way of two bullets and shooting the last two with web line before pulling them off their feet and throwing them with the rest.

"Back from the dead for only two days and I'm already kicking butt!" Spiderman said slaping his hands together to knock off some nonexistence dust and sigh.

"Kind of wish I had someone better to face." Spiderman said with his hands on his hips.

"Then why don't ya trie me big boy?" a voice behind him said as he turn around so quickly that there was almost a small burst of static to accompany the movement and saw... a she-werewolf?

"Hello... you faker!" Rahne said with a wicked grin on her face.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: Spider-Man vs Wolfsbane!?<p>

To Be Continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Spider-Man vs Wolfsbane?

**Disclaimer:I don't own Spider-Man or X-Men: Evolution nor do I own any of the characters from the series. I'm not making any money off of this story and all rights belong solely to their respective owners.**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>The shock couldn't have been more clear on Spiderman's face as the werewolf before him and a famale one at that, stood there with her arms cross glaring at him!<p>

"**I was unaware that there were lycans in Midgard little Spider!?**" Hela stated a note of surprise in her voice as she tap her chin in thought while Wolfsbane just look at Spiderman a frown now repacling her her earlier grin.

"Ye mind tellin meh why yuir be copying off a laddie who six feet under, ye Spaleen?" Wolfsbane ask causing Spiderman to scatch the back of his head not sure how to answer that, (_I don't suppose telling her I came back from the dead to stop some all powerful being from taking over the world a work, Huh?_) Spiderman thought not noticing the look of impatience on Wolfsbane's face.

"Are ye not goin tae meh?" Wolfsbane growl before to his surprise leaping at him, (_Oh crap!_) Spiderman thought as one of his spider legs race out of him and hit Wolfsban across the torso catching the girl off guard as she hit the roop top and roll before jumping back on her feet.

"What th'... huh!?" Wolfsbane gasp at seeing four long spider legs coming out his back from under that web looking cape of his and each had a thick claw at the end.

"Well I think I can say this is a first." Wolfsbane mutter before dashing back at him, Hela just smirk as she watch the two.

"**Well now, why don't we test your knew powers on this cute little lycan?**" Hela said startleding Spiderman who had shot two of his legs out once more careful not to use the claws and just knock her back but Wolfsbane who was ready for it this time caught them much to his shock.

"Ye should not bein looken down on meh!" Wolfsbane growl before flipping over the legs kicking him in the chest knocking into a ventilation shaft, denting it, (_She_ _a lot faster then I thought!_) Spiderman thought slightly amazed by the turn of events..

"**Why are you holding back little Spider? Come, this is a great chance to try out your newstingers****!**" Hela stated trying to get Spiderman fight with a little more violent in his style, (_I'm not about to use those on her!_) Spiderman shot back grabbing Wolfsbane who had leap at him again and throw her to the side before the sound of police sirens reach their ears.

"**Oh dear me, it would seem that your local law enforcements have track down those fool sfrom before.**" Hela sigh in disappointment having wanted to test out Spiderman's powers a little more but didn't need te cops catching on to him yet.

"Then I'd batter get out of here before the boys in blue reailze it me and ask for my autograph... and fingerprints!" Spiderman said quickly jumping off the roof top while a jet of webbing shoots out from his wrist allowing him to swinging away with Wolfsbane looking after him for a moment before turning to the web up thugs, (_I_ _can leave these spaleender's for the cop, I can let that laddie get away!_) Wolfsbane racing to the roof wth in her reach and jumping to it.

"That was too close, where the heck had she even come from?" Spiderman ask hoping Hela would at least have some idea as he swing to a building two blocks away before looking back and watch as the cop headed inside the place wth the web up crooks on top of the roof.

"**I'm unsure of that myself but I've grow bore so I'm done with you for the night, we'll talk more later on today, bye fo now little Spider.**" Hela said before hanging up or at least that what the closest word had to describe her nolonger talking in his head ment.

* * *

><p><strong>Niffleheim<strong>

"**Well that had been quite fun! Now that the little Spider's got a somewhat good understanding of his new powers, time to begain stage two of my plan.**" Hela said to herself form a ball of energy in her hand that begain taking on a blue purple like color, (**_Now where are_ _you?_**) Hela thought before a knife was shot out of nowhere and shatter the energy spiral much to shock her as a man wearing a black cloak and top hat walk up to her throne from behind and place a knife to her neck.

"It seem my lord was right to worry about you, what have you been up Madam Hela!?" the guy ask as she turn to him glaring hatefully at him.

"**You! You are one of Dormammu pawns! Jack the Ripper!**"

* * *

><p>"Well this sure turn out to be a rather interesting night, still I wonder who that wolf girl was?." Spiderman said to himself as he watch the cops take the crooks away (<em>Did that wolf girl get away?<em>) Spiderman thought before turning around.

"I think she had an Irish accent. Sexy, real sexy, even while covered in hair and...!" Spiderman stop his line while his eyes widen behind mask as he ran over what he just said again in his mind.

"Did I really think some wolf girl was sexy!? It been prove, my tasts in girls have gone crazy since I got more powers." Spiderman mutter before an all too familiar female voice call out to him.

"Hey laddie!" the voice yell close lining him behind, they rolled a bit on the ground until he use one of his spider legs to knock her off, both roll on all four then begain circling one another, it was actually creeping Spiderman how much the two were acting like their namesake granted he didn't know her name but he was pretty sure it had wolf somewhere in it.

"You know I was just thinking about you." he said sarcastically, Wolfsbane grinned at him evilly as her fur stood on end.

"Hope it wasn't anything _naughty _ye Spaleen or I might just hae tae kill you!" Wolfsbane said as she lunged at him, Spiderman lean upward so that when she tackle him he'd be on his back and planted his feet into her stomach and kicking her into a cooling system.

"You 'might' have to kill me?" he said grinning, "I thought you trying to do that now?"

Wolfsbane grunted before getting up as her eyes blazed red at his comment and leap at him once more but this time Spiderman manage to grab her arms out of the air before spining around and slaming her on her back,

"Damnit!" Wolfsbane cursed as she buckled from the force of the slam and even with the mask on it was clear he had another cocky grin on his face as pinned her hands to the ground and used his weight to keep her from getting away.

"Listen wolf girl! I don't want to fight you!" Spiderman said trying to calm her down, she just snarled in return struggling to get out from under him, "Get off of me before I..."

"Before you what? In case you can't tell I have you at a slight disadvantage here."

She struggled for another minute then gave up panting. Then to Spiderman's utter amazement she started to blush! He didn't even think he could see her blush with all that fur over! She looked up at him then looked away again.

"It not wolf girl, it's Wolfsbane... and fine! Just get off of me!" Wolfsbane said still not looking at him.

"Why so you can try to attack me again?" Spiderman ask, she finally turn to look at him blushing even more, "I won't try anything! Just get up!"

"Why should I trust you?" he asked, "And why are you blushing?"

She smirked at him strangely, "I don't know laddie, maybe it has tae do with the fact that under all this fur I'm not wearing anyting and cuzz of _this_?" He felt something squeeze his waist and looked down and finally noticed how they were positioned.

What he had felt had been Wolfsbane's legs seeing as he was positioned between them snugly and pressed almost flat against her, (_If anyone had passed by they probably would of thought that we are, wait minute... did she just say she was naked!?_) His face immediately turned crimson at the thought, but he made himself stay were he was.

"You promise you won't try anything." He asked trying to sound calm even though he could feel his face burning up.

"If ye stay like _that_," she said with that same strange grin, "I might just try _something_."

He jumped up off of her. She snickered at him. She didn't move for a second giving Spiderman a rather good view of her. This only made him blush even more. Then seeming to regain her composer she stood up, crossing her arms under her fur cover breasts, which Spiderman couldn't help but stare at for a second.

"My face is up here." She said smugly, glad she cold still catch the eye of a guy even while looking like this but them a frown return to her face, Spiderman shook himself trying to pull out of his current train of thought.

"Look I don't know what this must look like to you but-"

"What it look like tae meh is that ye are usin the name of a lad who die protecting his family for ye own selfish uses!" Wolfsbanes growl and Spiderman wasn't to sure how he was going to handle this girl but did know that he couldn't just leave her to go blabbing about meeting him, he did not need Fur on his tail right now. However before he could think of anything else a blinding flash of light hit Spiderman surprising both him and Wolfsbane!

"What the hell!?" Wolfsbane gasp as Spiderman look at his glowing body.

"Oh what now?" Spiderman shouted as Wolfsbane reach out for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Niffleheim<strong>

"**What is the meaning of this?**" Hela mutter as Jack the Ripper landed on his feet however he had clearly seen better days as his cloak had rips all over it and his face was cover in blood while seemingly holding his right arm as a large amount blood soak though his cloak, still sitting on her throne Hela look unamuse.

"To think I would be beaten this badly by a woman." Jack said panting while Hela just rise eyes brow under her mask.

"**That damn Dormammu, surely he didn't think I would fall by the hands of a mere human?**" Hela said raising her hand while holding an arm before throwing it back to the own, however the earth seamed to start moving with an earthquake. Zombies rose from the ground dressed in Greek armour with red eyes and skeletal bodies or with partially decomposed bodies. They started grabbing the heroes and scratching and screaming out with bony fingers. They came from everywhere, some with swords and shields, and some with axes or decomposed horses. The shock and horror was clear as day on Hela's face as she watch all the souls that should have been under her commend raise out of the ground before glaring a burning death at a smirking Jack the Ripper.

"**Ripper! What have you done to my souls!**" Hela roar but before he could even answer a man flew down from the giant dead tree that reach past the sky with bright blond hair holding a pitchfork and a pentagram his chest.

"Well done Jack, thanks to you I was able to gain control of the souls here for our lord." the man said landing next to Jack the Ripper as Hela look down at the two while still sitting on her throne.

"**Daimon Hellstrom. The son of the fool who call himself Satan and Victoria Hellstrom. How far have you fallen to become Dormammu's pawn?**" Hela stated as Daimon sneer at her.

"You witch! I will enjoy making you beg for your life using your own army!" Daimon howl as Hela once again just raise an eye brow under her mask before leaning foward.

"**Well I suppose fighting both of you plus my own army alone is a bit much.**" Hela mumble as she raise her hand and held up two fingers and two balls of light appear over each finger.

"**Come to me my little Spider and Valkyrie. Peter Parker and Barbara Denton-Norris.**"

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: Heading for a clash and Spider-woman's fight to save Spider... kid?<p>

To Be Continued.


End file.
